This invention relates to a seismograph to measure the drifts of the earth's crust surface as well as seismic shocks.
The detection of earthquakes along with continental drifts are well known important problems at this time. This applies to related studies of both physics and geophysics as well as to the prediction of short and long term earthquakes. Since present methods do not satisfy reliability and cost needs, which ought to be characteristic of modern seismographs, used at numerous points of the earth's crust, for constant surveillance of the earth's crust movement, many precautions must be met in order for the optical seismograph to give reliable and reproducible measures of seismic shocks, particularly for a low cost seismographic measuring machine.